The Calvin and Hobbes Show: Season 1
by Dr. Zook
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes go on many adventures. R&R!
1. Theme Song

The Calvin and Hobbes Show

Theme Song

Show guygoing through photos of cartoon characters.

When guy goes to last photo he sees Calvin and Hobbes

_Hey, It's the Calvin and Hobbes Show_

_Calvin! He's a knack for trouble!_

_Calvin!_

_Well what do you sing!_

_Chanting: Calvin and Hobbes! Calvin and HOBBES!_

_I like that!_

_Hobbes! He's a calm, cool tiger who everyone wants to meet!_

_Calvin and Hobbes!_

_Oh yeah! _

_You heard me!_

_Yeah! _

Shows Calvin and Hobbes in Calvin and Hobbes letters

Calvin jumps throuogh it and blushes.


	2. My Name's Hobbes

Episode 1: My Name's Hobbes

A young boy of six with spiky, yellow hair and a striped shirt with black pants is running to the grocery store to get something.

"Do you have tuna?" He asked.

"Aisle 7." The cashier said

The boy ran into the tuna he saw one can of tuna.

"Bulls eye." he said.

Just before hetouched the can another lady took it.

"GIMMIE THE TUNA!" The boy said

"GIMME! GIMME! GIMME!" He said

Soon, the lady got tired of his whining and decided to give him the tuna.

"Thank you." the boy said.

The boy went to the cash register.

"Two bucks." The cashier said

"Here you go."The boy said as he handed him two $1bills.

As soon the boy went home he started making him a sandwhich for his tiger trap.

"Done!"

Then put a rope bettwen two trees.

Later at fourish he checked his tigertrap and to his suprise saw a tiger.

"Let me down." the tiger said.

"OK." The boy said

"So my name's Calvin, yours?" The boy asked

"Hobbes." the tiger said

"Let's have some fun."

And the duo went toward somewhere to have som fun.

**Credits:**

**Clerk: Billie Joe Armstrong**

**Calvin: Tom Kenny**

**Hobbes: Jim Carrey**

* * *

_Sorry if it was to short, this was my first episode, but I'll make episodes longer in the future._


	3. The Monster Under the Bed

Episode 2: The Monster Under the Bed

"DAD! DAD! YOU DIDN'T CHECK FOR MONSTERS!" Calvin screamed.

His dad came up and checked under his bed.

"There are no monsters under your bed. Your safe."

"Check in the closet." Calvin said

"I don't think that there are any monsters in your closet."

"Hobbes maybe the monsters just came after dad checked." Calvin said

"Oh, yeah." Hobbes said sarcastically

"Lets get 'em" Calvin said excitedly

"I'm stayin' here."

"Wimp." Calvin said

"I may be a wimp but I'm not a idiot." Hobbes said proudly

"Shut up." Calvin said

"Yeah... come down kid." A voice from under the bed said

"Why?"

"I got the first issue of Captain Naplam."

"Let's see it."

"Uhhhhh. I got it offof ebay, it'll come in a week."

"How dumb do you think I am?"

"Alot." Hobbes said

"I'm not talking to you!" Calvin said

"I'm agreeing with the first voice."

"Be quiet!"

"You know what?" the monster said

"What?" Calvin said

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I want you to."

"Fine."

"I"M THE BED!"

**"AHHHH!"**

**

* * *

**

Calvin woked up.

It was only a nightmare!

"Wahoo!" Calvin said.

"Huh?" Hobbes said sleepily

"Hobbes! I had a...

"You can tell me after school Calvin I'm going to sleep."

**Credits:**

**Dad: Mike Myers**

**Calvin: Tom Kenny**

**Hobbes: Jim Carrey**

* * *

_Sorry if you didn't like the ending, or the story, I was very short on ideas until this on came into mind_. 


	4. The Magic Remote Part 1

Episode 3: The Magic Remote Part 1

"What do you have there?" Hobbes asked at the sight of Calvin holding a TV remote.

"It's the Magic Remote it can fast forward, rewind, pause, record, andturn live sounds higher and lower."

"Wow."

"It controls the TV _and_ the univeres

"It'll be a cellphone to the next time I make updates."

"Wow."

"You want see an example."

"Sure."

Calvin turned on the TV.

A Bugs Bunny cartoon was playing.

"I saw this episode a million times."

Calvin fast forwarded until you could here "That's all folks!"

And Hobbes noticed that the world was going fast around him.

"Amazing."

"Isn't it?"

Hobbes looked at the title of the next episode.

"Man, I love this episode but I got to take a nap, I guess I'll just have to wait until it's on again." Hobbes said. trying to find a way out of another one of Calvins hand-made death traps.

**HOBBES WAS NOT GOING TO BE A GUINEA PIG FOR CALVIN.**

"Aw. Don't worry."

Calvin pressed the pause button on the remote.

The Earth suddenly freezed.

"Take your nap." Calvin said

"Your invention's amazing."

"But what if it goes into the wrong hands?"

"I put a tracking device on it, we'll be fine."

Hobbes had to admit, this was Calvins best invention yet.

**Credits:**

**Calvin: Tom Kenny**

**Hobbes: Jim Carrey**


	5. The Magic Remote Part 2

Episode 4: The Magic Remote Part 2

Calvin was being watched by hidden ailein cameras the whole timehe was telling Hobbes his invention.

The two aileins named Gary and Larry looked like the cafetarias chili on nacho day with an eye popping out of there heads.

"The inventions amazing." Larry said

"Of course, **HE'S THE SUPREME EARTH POTENANTE YOU IDIOT!**"

"Oh, yeah."

"No wonder your my sidekick, like that dog in _Wacky Races_."

"Huh?"

"It's a earthling televison show."

"Oh."

"Geez, your stupid."

"I know you are but what am I?"

"Be quiet!** ARRGHHH! JUST KEEP WATCHING HIM**!"

* * *

"Hey mom, can we go out for burgers?" Calvin asked 

"No. I'm already cooking chicken casserole Calvin."

"Time to put you into action!"

Calvin pointed the remote at his mom and pressed rewind.

When he was done rewinding he asked, "Hey mom, can we go out for burgers?"

All he had to do is smooth talk her into letting them go and they went.

* * *

"We need that invention to take over the universe." Gary said rewinding what Calvin did with the remote. 

"What about my plan?" Larry said sadly.

"What about your plan."

"When will we use that?"

"We used on 87PLSRE, remember?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember now."

"Okay here's my plan."

He took a deep breath and said.

"We'll kidnap the Poteanate andforce to make more remotes for our army and then we'll send the army to take over the world, do you want me to repeat it?Will you ask any questions?" Gary said reeally fast

"I have a question."

"Yes."

"Why don't we just kidnap him to make there goverment topple over then we take over?"

"Say that's a plan!"

"Thank you."

"But my plans cooler."

"Geez."

**Credits: **

**Calvin: Tom Kenny**

**Hobbes: Jim Carrey**

**Mom: Wanda Sykes**

**Larry: Dyalan Sprouse**

**Gary: Cole Sprouse**


	6. The Magic Remote Part 3

Episode 5: The Magic Remote Part 3

"OK your plans cool, but there's one problem: **HOW WILL WEE ABDUCT HIM IN THE MIDDLE OF A BUNCH OF EARTHLINGS!**"Larry screamed at Gary

"All in good time, all in good time." Gary said calmly

"Fine." Larry huffed

"We just wait until he goes out, and then we'll abduct him."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

"Ijust want to buy a single video game that's rated M and then get out of here." Calvin said 

"Why are there so many people at Best Buy today."

Then Calvin saw a register with only two people in line.

He slapped himself on the face.

"Or I can do it faster." Calvin snickered and stared at the remote

He pressed fast forward.

The line started going faster and faster.

He was finnaly in front of the line.

"I love this thing." Calvin said

"Next."the cashier said

He handed him the game

"29.99" He said in a I-Don't-Really-Want-to-Be-Here tone

He handed him the money.

* * *

"Look at that amazing thing he did with the remote!" Gary said excidetidly. 

"I saw." Larry said

"We'll_so_ rule the world with that!"

"Okay he's out of the shop!"

"Whoope!"Larry said in a sarcastic voice

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

Calvin looked up in the sky.

A green ray with a hand at the endwas coming toward him!

Calvin ran intostore, but it was too late, Larry and Gary gothim.

Calvin screamed as they brought him in to the UFO.

* * *

"Hello." Larry said in a voice when Calvin entered the pilots part of the UFO. 

"Allow me to introduce ourselves, I'm Larry."

"And I'm Gary."

"We saw your remote..."

"**NO!**"

"I'm not giving you the remote!"

"Oh your going to."

"And we hope you made 19,999 more."

"What!"

"I can't make 19,999 more!"

"But you will."

"No I won't!"

"Yes you will!"

"Fine!"

But Calvins got a huge plan up his sleeve.

**Credits:**

**Calvin: Tom Kenny**

**Cashier: Eddie Murphey**

**Larry: Dyalan Sprouse**

**Gary: Cole Sprouse**


	7. The Magic Remote Part 4

Episode 6: The Magic Remote Part 4

"Start making those remotes!" Larry and Gary said together

'Calvin, you met them in your daydreams, now they are real and you got to find a way out.' Calvin thought to himself

"Fine, fine, you win I'll start making those remotes."

"But let me just tell you one thing."

"Yes?"

"I like it better when you two are silent."

Calvin pressed the volume down button on his remote.

We won't be hearing anymore from Larry because Calvin aimed it at him and he started to be quiet.

Larry opened his mouth but no words came

"Thanks, his voice was annoying and he talked to much."

"Get me out of here and or you'll be silent to or I could freeze you forever."

"Fine, I'll let you get out of here."

* * *

When Calvin got out it was 5:00. 

'Let's see I got abducted at 3:00 so I was in there for two hours.'

'Oh my gosh! I'll have to be home soon! Mom and Dad would've worried about me!'

He ran like heck toward his house, but then he wondered 'Will they?'

* * *

When Calvin got back to the house he said "Mom! Dad! Hobbes!"

"What! What!_ What!_"

"This is the weirdest afternoon of my life! You see..."

"Calvin you could tell us during dinner." His Dad said

"When will that be?"

"At six." His Mom replied.

**Credits:**

**Calvin: Tom Kenny**

**Larry: Dyalan Sprouse**

**Gary: Cole Sprouse**

**Mom: Wanda Sykes**

**Dad: Mike Myers**

* * *

_You think the aileins let them go away that easily! Ha! I'll return to this when I'll put another chapter on Three Animals!_


	8. The Magic Remote Part 5

Episode 7: The Magic Remote Part 5

Calvin thought alot, why would the aileins let him get away so easily? Why did Garyhave an evil grin on his face? Why was he thinking? It was a Saturday!

Calvin said nothing during dinner.

After dinner Calvin told Hobbes about his experiences.

"_They want the Magic Remote_!"

"TMR for short, and yes."

"What are we going to do?"

"I got a plan."

"What?"

"They forcing me to make them, right."

"19,999 ofthem, and yes."

"I'll make them fakes!"

"But what if they hypnotize you?"

"I'll make hypno-contacts."

Calvin turned around for one minute.

"TA-DAAAAAA!"

"Hypno-Lenses!"

They were nothing but contacts with The Calvin Touch as Hobbes called it.

"Okay, so I'm prepared to do nothing the aileins tell me to do!"

* * *

Larry and Gary were changing glances. 

"There goes our hypnotizing scheme." Gary said

Larry nodded.

"Hm..."

"He has a duplicator!" Larry said breaking from his I-Like-It-Better-When-Your-Silent spell.

"Good!" Gary said.

"We'll make a duplicate and force _him _to do all the work."

"Excellent idea Larry!" Gary said proudly

"But here's my idea!"

"What?"

"We'll use his duplicator to make a duplicate of him and make the duplicate do all the work!"

"That's _my _idea!"

"Oh... OK we'll use your idea."

"Thank you."

* * *

Later that night Larry and Gary got out of there UFO and went over to Calvins house. 

"The 21,000 splagorfs GPS says the poetanenets house is right here." Gary said (splagorfs are 2 miles.)

"We're goin' in!"

You can play your Mission Impossible theme on your iPod now.

**Credits:**

**Calvin: Tom Kenny**

**Hobbes: Jim Carrey**

**Larry: Dylan Sprouse**

**Gary: Cole Sprouse**


	9. The Magic Remote Part 6

Episode 8: The Magic Remote Part 6

The aileins went up to Calvins house.

The target in this mission was to things Calvin, the duplicator, and Hobbes.

"C,mon already!" Gary screamed at Larry.

"Sorry, I was playing a suspenseful song, I think the humans call it 'Mission Impossible Theme' (Don't ask me what it means.) on my iPod." Larry said innocently and sorrowly.

"I don't care! Now move it!" Gary screamed

"Fine."

Calvin knew whatLarry and Gary were about to do.

He didn't know how, he just knew.

He also woke up Hobbes so he could be safe to.

Calvn also had a plan.

Larry and Gary went up to Calvin and screamed at once "BOO!"

Calvin pretended to wake up in a shock.

"Gary get the tiger!" Larry said

Gary snatched Hobbes

"Get the duplicator, and stop bossing me around!" Gary said

Larry got the duplicator.

And then Larry snatched Calvin and put him under the duplicator.

ZAP!

Another Calvin came up with the original.

Calvin also had a grin on his face.

"What?" Larry asked

"You'll find out." Calvin sneerd.

**Credits:**

**Calvin: Tom Kenny**

**Hobbes: Jim Carrey**

**Larry: Dyalan Sprouse**

**Gary: Cole Sprouse**


	10. The Magic Remote Part 7

Episode 9: The Magic Remote Part 7

Calvin and Hbbes started to giggle.

"What the heck's so dang funny?" Larry asked

Suddenlly the Calvin duplicate done a black belt kartae kick on Larry.

"_That_ was funny."

Larry rose to his feet (he had it under that ugly chili)

"Now your gonna get it." Larry said

But then the duplicate Calvin did another black belt move.

"You see, instead of making aplain oldduplicate of me, I made him attack any hazard with black belt karate moves!"

"Oh crud." Larry said

Larry ran like heck toward the UFO.

"Your next." Kartae Duplicate Calvin said to Gary

"Then he pressed a button on his wristband that brought him directly toward the UFO.

"You win _this _time!"Gary said.

As soon as they left Calvin said "Your work here his done"

Then he pressed the duplicate-away button on the duplicator and the duplicate vanished.

"So is mine." Calvin said going to sleep.

And at least twnty people saw a UFO launching that night.

**Credits:**

**Calvin: Tom Kenny**

**Hobbes: Jim Carrey**

**Larry: Dyalan Sprouse**

**Gary: Cole Sprouse**


	11. Grounded

Episode 10: Grounded

Calvin snickered at his new trap.

Phase 1 of his trap: Buy 20 jars of honey from the grocery store.

Phase 2: Buy 2 boxes of tinker toys.

Phase 3: With the Transmogrifier Gun, turned a out of date magazine into a giant half straw.

Phase 4: Put the parts together.

Phase 5: Wait until Dad sits in his chair.

Phase 6: Pull the jumprope that will unleash the honey.

But when Dad got the honey stuck on him and his library book was ruined.

"Young man, your grounded!" He said after his shower

"Ummmmmmmmmmm. Hobbes did it!" Calvin said

Then he made a run for it.

"Come back here!"

When Dad finnaly caught him he said, "Young man, for a week, the only time you could out of your room is for meals and school for a week!"

"WHAT!"

"You heard me!"

Day one: Calvin ate snacks all day long

When Dad came home he saw Calvin gained six pounds, then sentCalvin to his room.

Day Two:

"C'mon Hobbes, we're going to escape this evil!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Are we bringing tuna, because my emergency supplie ran out."

Calvin would never go without his best freind, so he decided not to go.

Day Three:

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lemmem go! This is tyrrany! AUGHHHHHHHHHHHH! I"M GONNA MISS 'THE TEXAS CHAINSAW MASSACRE: THE BEGINGING' DOWN AT THE THEATER! LEMME GO! I DONT WANNA BE IN MY ROOM!"

Mom triedd to ignore him by reading a magazine.

An ad popped up in front of her eyes.

THE GROUNDER! It said.

The Grounder looked like a video camera, except it had a consficator, a video camera to spy (no duh!), and a wake-up call system.

In the bottom it said, GROUNDING A KID HAS MADE IT TO THE 21ST CENTURY!

"Hmmmmmmmmm." Mom said.

Day Four:

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Calvin woke up with a start.

"What the freakin' heck was that?" Heasked to himself.

"**HOBBES!**" Calvin screamed

"iPods swimin in cheeseburgers... HUH? The iPod can only hold Toby Keith and Weird Al Yankovic! ... The cheeseburgers have pickles?" When Hobbes woke up and snapped back into reality "HUH! WHAT THE HECK! Oh, it's you, Calvin what that anooying beeping noise? Do you? Huh?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, dipwad."

"Oh."

Then Calvin saw the Grounder.

"What... the... heck?" He said

The Grounder pooped to life.

"Room searh complete. Status: Messy." It said.

"C'mon Hobbes, lets destroy it."

They spent till ten in the morning destroy it.

Day Five:

"I still can't believe you don't wanna go out and escape."

"I TOLD YOU THAT MY EMERGENCY SUPPLY OF FISH HAS RAN OUT! GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT 'CAUSE I'M **REALLY** HUNGRY!"

"Gasp." Calvin said.

Day Six:

"Another day another dollar" Hobbes said at breakfast.

"Shut... up." Calvijn said angrily.

Day Seven:

_I'm a private eye, Tracer Bullet. And I was forced to be imprisoned in my own office, a dame forced me in here, you see. And I was going to escape or so help._

"Calvin," Hobbes said "your doing it again."

_I walked dow the stairwell escaping from my imprisonment._

"CALVIN!" Hobbes shouted "NO!"

_Someone was calling me back up, a guard most likely, do people I'm some sort of idiot? That's for youto ask._

"CALVIN? I thought I told you to stay in your room!" Mom shouted.

_The dame fvound me, I waited fro the handcuffs, and handcuffs I got alright._

"Told you not to do that." Hobbes said.

"Shut up." Calvin said.

**Credits:**

**Calvin: Tom Kenny**

**Tracer Bullet: Bill Murray**

**Hobbes: Jim Carrey**

**Mom: Wanda Sykes**

* * *

_Sorry if this was to short it was the first one of this episode to come into my mind._


	12. Calvins Dream

Episode 11: Calvins Dream

It was midnight in Comic City, Comics Section

Calvin was having a weird dream tonight.

Here goes.

* * *

Calvin and Hobbes were playing with there dinosur action figures. 

Suddenly one of them bit Hobbes.

"OW!" He shouted.

"What?" Calvin asked.

"That dinosaur bit me hard."

"Don't be such a big baby Hobbes, it would growing as big as the T. Rex that had 'bit' you."

Suddenly, the dinosaur started growing about a inch high.

"Whoa." Calvin said

"Whoa would be the right word." Hobbes said

Then it grew about five feet, then just as big as a T. Rex.

**_"RUN!" _**Calvin screamed

That's exactly what both of them did.

"C'mon, lets get in the house!"

Butwhen they got to Calvins room the T. Rex ran through the wall.

"**_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_**" They both screamed

"Calvin, wake up, you don't wat to miss the bus!"The T. Rex screamed

* * *

Calvin woke up.

"C'mon Calvin the bus isn't going to wait for you!" Mom screamed at Calvin.

Another nightmare!

**Credits:**

**Calvin: Tom Kenny**

**Hobbes: Jim Carrey**

**Mom: Wanda Sykes**


	13. Calvin vs Moe

Episode 12: Calvin vs Moe

It was a cool November moring at Bill Porg Elementary.

A throw inside a mud puddle broke the I-Wonder-What-Are-We-Going-To-Do-Today silence.

"**HA!HA!**" Moe, the bully laughed.

"Why did you do that!" A kindergardener whined

"Because I wanted to." Moe replied in a evil voice.

"Now why did ou do that?" Cavin asked

"I told the kinderwimpener."

"Kinderwimpener isn't a word." Calvin said

Moe pushed Calvin in the mud with the kindergardener.

"YOU PUSHED TOWARD THE BRINK MOE!"

"Wow, I never had the courage to standup to him." The kinder said

"You have to get really annoyed by his bullying." Calvin said

"I'm annoyed."

"What's your name?" Calvinasked

"Joe."The kinder said

"Calvin."

After school, and when Joe told his mom, they went over to Calvinshouse.

Since Hobbes had the choice to show his true self to the people he choosed, he decided to show his trueself to Joe.

"Hobbes" He said to Joe

"Joe." Joe said to Hobbes.

* * *

Tommorow, before Calvin got bullied, he said "Moe, we are gonna have annaming fight." 

"When?" He asked

"Recess."

"If I win, you stop bullyin' and if you winyou can give me a wedgie for the rest of the year."

* * *

At recess Calvin was ready with the names.

Then, Moe came.

"Begin!" Joe shouted

Calvin said "Poop Head."

Moe said "Barney Fan"

Calvin said "Dr. Zook" only an idiot would be... HEY!

Moe said "Tellitubie Lover"

Calvin ended it with "Barbie Lover"

The judges said Calvin won.

But the unfair part was that Moe still bullied others, which was mean (no freakin' duh!).

**Credits:**

**Moe: Tom Hanks**

**Joe: Daniel Radicliffe**

**Calvin: Tom Keeny**

**Hobbes: Jim Carrey **


	14. Knowing Joe AND SEASON BONUS

Episode 13: Knowing Joe AND SEASON SUPRISE

"Hello Calvin and Hobbes fans out there." Calvin said

"Welcome to our season bonus, glad you could make it, sharp suit." Hobbes said

"Yeah, yeah." Calvin said.

"Well, for our second season there would be something different."

"But this season, we're going to do dares that people e-mailed us."

"OK." Hobbes said, "Our first one is from Bill in Idaho."

"Gee, Hobbes I wonder what he'll make us do!"

_Dear C&H,_

"Thats us." Hobbes said

_Hobbes will carry Calvin around the studio on his back while Calvin would sing the 'My Little Pony' theme song in his underwear._

_-Bill_

"**WHAT!?!**" Calvin and Hobbes shouted.

"OK fine."

Calvin and Hobbes ran around the studio doing what Bill told them to.

"OK," Calvin said, "Who else will tourture us?"

"Mortimer from California." Hobbes said.

_Dear Spikey Yellow-Hair Kid and Yellow-Orchre Dude,_

_In front of the whole audience, put yourself in a Barney costume and sing the 'I Love You' song, you know, the one that they sing when the show is over._

_-Mortimer_

_P.S. Can you put it on the internet, my sister in college wants to see it to._

"Ugh." Hobbes said.

But as always they did what they were told.

"Who's next**... WAIT! IT'LL JUST BE ANOTHER E-MAIL THAT'LL FORCE US TO EMBARASS OURSELVES IN FRONT OF THE WORLD! YOU KNW WHAT! SEASON BONUS IS OVER! DONE FOR! GONE! SO LONG SEASON BONUS! SEE YOU NEXT SEASON!**" Calvin shouted.

"Thank you." Hobbes said.

"Yor welcome, now gimme twenty dollars."

"No."

_Now here's the Calvin and Hobbes Show Episode: Knowing Joe_

* * *

Calvin, Hobbes and Joe were sitting on the front porch, total looks of boredom on there faces. 

"What do you want to do?" Joe asked.

"Well," Hobbes said. "We don't know you that well."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm." Joe said.

"OK, I'll show you my place."

They walked over to Joe's house.

It was a regular suburban house, except for one difference.

Instead of a welcome mat, there was a foot elevator (the kind you step on, and then'll it'll take you somewhere.)

"Here goes nothing." Joe said

They stepted on the elevator.

It took them to a ordinary basement.

"Ohhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhh." Calvin said mockingly.

"Look over there." Joe said.

Calvin and Hobbes looked.

"Oh... my... gosh." Calvin said

"Joe," Hobbes said "You have a Xbox 360."

"Yeah," Joe said. "But look over there."

Calvin and Hobbes looked around.

"Joe," Calvin said, "The Wii and the PS3 aren't in stores yet, and a Blu-Ray cost one thousand dollars."

"I know." Joe said.

Calvin and Hobbes and Joe played Wii and PS3 games for several hours.

Hobbes put the pieces together while they were playing and said "If your so dang rich, why are you living in a suburban home instead of a mansion."

"Dunno," Joe said, "I geuss we don't want our faces on People magazine, do we now."

Calvin, Hobbes, and Joe laughed.

Now they knew a true side of there new freind, a side that will stay with him, and them, forever.


End file.
